Superdoom
Superdoom is a modern era DC comics super-villain, debuting in 2012 as an enemy of Superman - he is an active solo threat as well as a member of the Anti-Superman Army founded by Doctor Xa-Du, which allied Superdoom with villains such as Nimrod the Hunter and Vyndktvx. Superdoom is also known by the alias of Super-Doomsday and The Last Knight of Tomorrow and shares similarities to malevolent thought-forms such as Marvel's Onslaught, being a type of tulpa created by the malevolent super-company known as Overcorp. History Superdoom's origins begin on one of DC's many alternate-Earths (specifically Earth-45) in which Clark Kent and his friends Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen built a machine utilizing sound vibrations to turn thoughts into reality after a trip to Tibet, and brainstormed a possible use for it - creating an entity named Superman, "a thought-powered redeemer capable of saving the world". Unfortunately, they had to sell the device and the idea to Overcorp, who took the Superman concept and twisted it into a malevolent force designed to profit Overcorp at the cost of innocents, via aggression against any and all threats to the company. Thus it became known as Superdoom to its many victims as it ruthlessly conquered its native reality, murdering other super-beings in order to eliminate any and all competition - having become so powerful and dangerous that even its own creators fled as it gained knowledge of Bleedspace, which allowed it to transport between universes and went to hunt them down as they sought help from other realities. Superdoom travelled across numerous alter-Earths and killed other Supermen and Superman-analogues to ensure it would be the "only" Superman - it's victims included Optiman of Earth-36 and the Chibi Superman of Earth 42 before it finally came to Earth 23, where it encountered its creators and killed Jimmy and mortally wounded Clark. Thankfully the Superman of Earth 23 made an alliance with Lex Luthor in order to temporarily strand the monster between universes and end its rampage - however this was not the end of Superdoom, who was ultimately summoned to Prime Earth by an unwitting Lex Luthor under Vyndktvx's direction as a final doomsday weapon against Superman alongside the other members of his Revenge Squad. Powers Superdoom's strength, durability and endurance are variable, based on the collective belief in the people of the Multiverse in what it represents: by the time it reached Earth 23, its abilities were approximately equal to that Earth's local Superman. As a living franchise that "gets bigger and bigger the more you think of it", Superdoom increases in size and strength as more people come to believe in what it represents and its armor shields it from Kryptonite attacks, it has also been shown to emit beams from its eyes capable of harming Superman In addition to these abilities Superdoom uses Transmatter Cubes to travel between parallel universes. Trivia * Superdoom is a variant of Superman's iconic nemesis, Doomsday. * Superdoom is based on the tulpa of Tibetan folklore, as well as a symbolism for corrupt corporations. Category:Supervillains Category:Superman Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil